The present invention relates to kedge anchors, i.e., boat anchors having a shank which is rotatable relative to the other elements of the anchor. More specifically, the invention relates to a kedge anchor having multiple, successively operable stop means defining the terminal positions of rotation of the shank in each direction.
In typical kedge anchors, an elongated shank has an opening at one end for attachment of a chain or rope extending from the boat to be anchored, and is pivotally mounted at its other end for rotation through a predetermined arc relative to the other anchor elements. The other elements commonly include an elongated rod, termed a stock, extending transversely through an opening in the other end of the shank to provide the pivotal mounting, a pair of flukes and mounting structure commonly referred to as a crown. The stock, flukes and crown are welded or otherwise fixedly attached to one another.
Pivotal movement of the shank about the axis of the stock is limited to a predetermined arc, e.g., 90.degree., by stop means such as contact of the shank with portions of the crown. When the anchor is subjected to excessive force tending to rotate the shank beyond the stop means, the strength of the materials may be exceeded resulting in failure of the stop means. In some prior art kedge anchor designs, if the primary stop means fails, the shank may be rotated through a somewhat greater arc, coming to rest against secondary stop means. When the structure defining the stop means breaks, deforms or otherwise fails, the anchor must be discarded or repaired.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a kedge anchor having primary stop means defining terminal positions of rotation in each direction of the shank, secondary stop means operable upon failure of the primary stop means, and tertiary stop means operable upon failure of the secondary stop means.
Another object is to provide a kedge anchor wherein the shank is rotatable about the stock through a first arc defined by first stop means, a second arc larger than the first defined by second stop means upon failure of the first stop means, and a third arc larger than the second defined by third stop means upon failure of the second stop means.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.